


Десять минут

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: О важности снятия макияжа по вечерам.





	Десять минут

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazarova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/gifts).

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 28\. as a promise — в качестве обещания

Заботиться о группе хорошо, но Джонни тоже не железный, как бы он не любил это сам повторять, рано или поздно и его завод тоже кончается. И главное для него в такой момент не показывать слабину и не дать никому себя увидеть 

На улице давно заполночь, но менеджеры начали собирать всех совсем недавно, так что десять минут у него есть. Джонни запирается в одинокой гримерке, садится за столик с зеркалом и устало пересчитывает свои горести и болячки. Они снова только что отработали 18 часов, как и 18 часов до этого, и 18 до этого. А Джонни старый. И разваливается. У него позвоночник 80-летнего старика, жутко болит поясница и отчего-то, он даже боится проверять, тянет левую ногу. На голове у него вместо волос жесткие волокна геля и еще какого то средства, от которого голова выглядит шикарно, но кожа вся зудит и чешется. Точнее еще не зудит, конечно, но обязательно будет, Джонни — опытный 80-летний старец, он уже это проходил и знает. 

Мозг его разрывается от клочков информации, которую ему надо непременно помнить: дополнительные расписания Тэена, чем в прошлый раз отравился Джэхен, строчки из песен за всех мемберов и номер телефона нуны из стаффа, которая так помогла, когда в прошлый раз на Марке порвались джинсы. Он не знает, почему он должен все это помнить, просто он решил за себя однажды — и с тех пор все время несет эту ответственность. Хоть и жалеет сейчас, конечно, нет, глупости, не жалеет, но в эти десять минут немного можно. 

На лице его все еще много косметики, такой, которой как бы и нет, но на самом деле общим весом примерно килотонна. И хорошо бы ее смыть, чтобы утром не быть похожим на гремлина, но от одной этой мысли у Джонни сворачивается что-то в желудке и немедленно там дохнет. Заодно впервые за последние шесть часов он вспоминает, что вообще-то сегодня не ел.

В гримерную входят. Джонни отворачивается от двери и пытается не смотреть на вошедшего, утирая слезы (глупости, это вовсе не слезы, это он руками щеки тер и тоналка размазалась, так, следы мимолетной слабости, Джонни сейчас исправится и резво вскочит на ноги). Тэн аккуратно трогает его за рукав, но молчит, ожидая разрешения подойти ближе. Джонни все еще не поднимает на него головы, но послушно дергает плечом, мол, валяй. 

Тэн — довольно забавный парень. По началу Джонни все думал, что он такой неразговорчивый, потому что языка не знает или просто стесняется, с кем не бывает. Но Тэн бывает таким сосредоточенно-внимательным, как может только он. Он замрет где-то около тебя, глядя своими большими внимательным глазами, и будет пялиться без остановки, то ли и правда слушает, то ли дурачок какой. А через несколько минут он может повторить твои движения в точности, будто часами в зале специально разучивал. И он одинаково идеально запоминает как хореографию, так и, например, жест, с которым Тэиль треплет по загривку Юту, — такая у него суперспособность, если позволите. Все-все подмечает.

Тэн встает за его спиной и снова замирает, не произнося ни слова: значит, все еще ждет разрешения. А Джонни бы и рад его прогнать, но сил нет даже на это, поэтому он покорно склоняет голову, закрывает глаза и перестает нести ответственность за происходящее. Тэн сначала кладет ему руки на плечи, успокаивает, как загнанного зверя, дает привыкнуть. Следом он ведет ладонями выше, разглаживая усталость по шее, приподнимает лицо Джонни и вертит им из стороны в сторону. Рассматривает в зеркале, решает Джонни, в гримерке специальные лампы, как раз хорошо видно.

Джонни не отрывает глаз, но он и так знает, что Тэн в этом зеркале видит. Усталый и поверженный и временно опустивший руки Джонни в отражении — это все еще Джонни, как бы ему этот образ не был противен. И он пытается представить себя через глаза Тэна, стирая из памяти то, что только что видел сам (возможно, глаза Джонни принадлежат 80-летней бабушке или какому-нибудь антистэну, NCT Dream онли, Джонни не знает, но они явно в последнее время не оказывают ему добрых услуг). Возможно, особенные глаза Тэна показывают ему что-то другое, раз он здесь сейчас.

Тэн обходит стул с боку и опускается перед ним на колени. Джонни слышно, как щелкает, открываясь, крышечка одного из многочисленных средств, стоящих на столике, и после чувствует прикосновение влажного ватного диска к своему лицу: сначала к одному глазу, затем ко второму. Ваток становится больше, Тэн аккуратно и последовательно стирает с Джонни грим и тоналку, оттирает замазку с невовремя выскочившего прыща на виске и тушь с ресниц. Уверенными пальцами придерживая голову Джонни, он вытирает его шею, собирает остатки косметики по линии роста волос и за ушами. Раздается шум воды, и те же движения повторяются, но теперь уже теплым влажным полотенцем, убирая остатки косметики и средство для смывки, растирая и массируя лицо. 

Тэн открывает одну из баночек с кремами. В застывшем воздухе явно чувствуется запах ромашки и еще чего-то еще плотного. Теперь свой путь по лицу Джонни проделывают его пальцы, вымазанные прохладными на распаренной коже кремом, порхают, замирая на лбу, щеках и подбородке. Последним Джонни чувствует нежное прикосновение к губам, и слишком поздно понимает, что это был поцелуй. От удивления он распахивает глаза, но уже поздно: Тэн поднялся на ноги и ждет его у двери. В первый раз за десять минут он нарушает молчание:

— Я скажу им, чтобы тебя подождали, — и снова оставляет Джонни одного. 

Джонни ощупывает себя, повторяя его движения, как вспоминает забытый сон: влажный лоб, щеки и подбородок, кончики пальцев на полураскрытых губах. Джонни оберегает их всех, но теперь с ним этот поцелуй-обещание. С этих пор у него есть кто-то, кто не забудет позаботиться и о нем самом.


End file.
